macailinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle of Binnion Hill
The Battle of Binnion Hill. 1557 (Cath Beainín) This was an important leadership battle for the control of Donegal which was fought between the related Cineál Chonaill and the Cineál Eoghain. Although both sides recognised their blood relationship it did not stop occasional battles from happening. On this occasion the Cineál Eoghain under the leadership of the renowned leader Seán Ó Néill/Shane O'Neill marched into Donegal intent on taking control. It all started with an argument between Calbhach Ó Domhnaill/Calvagh O'Donnell and his father Mánus and half brother Aodh/Hugh over the future leadership of Donegal. Calbhach did not agree with the other two and decided to fight over the successorship. He enlisted help from Scotland through his allies the Caimbéal/Campbell clan who sent over some of their warriors. Calbhach deposed his father and took control to become 'Lord of Tyrconnell'. His half brother Aodh appealed to Seán Ó Néill/Shane O'Neill for help. Seán was only too pleased to help as he saw himself as the future leader of the whole of Ulster! He and his troops marched from a place called Carraig Liath and went across the River Finn, close to Raphoe and they travelled up the Lagan district. They stopped at a place called Baile Aighidh Chaoin which was near a stream flowing from the well of Cabhartach. Here they stopped and set up their tents and booths. They rested and dined. Meanwhile Calbhach and his son Con had met that same day, not too far away at Binnion Hill, a location that is not very high, but because the surrounding land is flattish, you get a good view of the greater area. With these great leaders was a small army consisting of thirty horsemen and two companies of the feared Gallowglass warriors led by Sweeney Doe and Sweeney Fanad. A small group of McGinleys, according to local folklore of the area, accompanied one of these battalions but it is not known which. When Calbhach heard that Seán had arrived nearby with his army, he decided to send two of his most trusted men to infiltrate the opposition. The two chosen were Donnchadh Rua Mag Uidhir/Donough Roe Maguire and Muiris Mac Ailín/Maurice McAllen. The two were able to enter the camp of O'Neill with ease, not being noticed and mingled among the varied group of mercenaries, clans and individuals. They slowly made their way to the central tent of O'Neill. Outside stood 60 Gallowglass warriors armed with axes and 60 Scots armed with broadswords. The two spies were able to return to O'Donnell with a full report on the enemy camp. Straight away he summoned his men to assemble and prepare for battle. By this point more vagabond troops arrived from different locations to back him. They advanced towards the camp of O'Neill at night time. The battle started instantly with O'Neill's side caught off-guard. The attack was quick and ferocious but O'Neill noticed what was happening and escaped from the back of his tent without anyone knowing. The troops of the Cineál Eoghain were heavily defeated with much slaughter by the Cineál Chonaill. The battle took place in heavy rain and the swollen streams were coloured with the blood of the dead. Calbhach Ó Domhnaill died a few years later in 1566 at a spot near Derry. Seán Ó Néill died in 1567 near Cushendun in Co Antrim. Today the area is full of lush farmland and the nearest village is St Johnston a little to the north. Category:Battles